Not Just a Show
by dreamerzz
Summary: This is Doctor Who fanfic. This story is basically what I tell myself when I want to smile. I hope you enjoy it. Please give me feed back.


Butterflies churned in my stomach as I exited the BBC studios. I had just finished my audition to be the Doctor's next assistant. I walked the streets of London day dreaming of all the fun I'd have on set with "the Doctor". As my mind trailed off into a state of wonder, I bumped into a man who seemed to be in a hurry. The impact sent me collapsing onto the pavement.

"I'm sorry," he knelt down to help me gather my things, "I'm so sorry." He picked up the script to Doctor Who that I auditioned with. He handed me my purse, still holding the script, "What's 'Doctor Who'?"

I stood up and dusted my pants off, "It's a sho-" My jaw dropped when I saw his face. I found myself standing directly in front of my childhood idol, David Tennant. Strangely, he didn't seem to have aged a day. I froze. There I stood, dumbfounded with an idiotic smile on my face.

I couldn't control myself. I leaped forward and hugged him, "I've missed you so much!"

He starred at me, doing that adorable eye brow thing, I swooned on the inside. "I'm sorry have we met? My life doesn't always happen in the right order," David rambled.

"Well, n-no..." I stuttered, "I meant I miss when you played as the Doctor."

"What?" he queried, "I AM the Doctor..."

"I've always loved your sense of humor," I giggled all fan-girl like.

"How do you know who I am?" he continued.

"Well you were the best actor in all of England," I gushed, "everyone knows who you are."

"And who are you?" he asked.

"Kayla Moore, I'm an actress to, well..." I started,"I'm getting there, I just finished an audition, actually."

"Aha," he licked his lips in confusion, "and what year is this?"

"2023, May 21st..." I shoot him a concerned look, "Are you okay, David?"

"David?" he corrected me, "I'm the Doctor."

"Have you suffered any trauma to the head lately?" I feel his forehead. Then, I nearly faint over the fact that I'm feeling DAVID TENNANT'S forehead.

"No," he pouted, "I'm perfectly sane, well... Well I'm not David, I'm the Doctor. Not David, Doctor! Who is this David?"

He grabbed hold of my wrist and dashed down the street. I struggled to keep up with his pace. He turned a sharp corner and nearly ripped my arm off. My heart soared when I saw it, a little_blue_box. He opened the door and invited to enter. I stepped inside, still in awe.

"Go ahead, say it," he smiled, "everyone does."

"D-do you get wi-fi?" I asked.

"Yes-wait, what?" he said, "did you even notice the fact that it's bigger, on the INSIDE?"

"Well, that's expected," I grinned, "it _is_ the TARDIS, after all."

"How does she know?" he muttered go himself.

I took my phone out of my purse, "It's all on the show." I play an episode; he watched every second of it with sparkling eyes.

"Well look at that," he laughs, "that's me! I remember that! But how-"

"Was it fun filming the show?" I interrupted.

"I really am a time traveller," he whined.

He ran off to his little control panel. I honestly thought he was insane. Then, I realised something; it's bigger on the inside, it's BIGGER on the INSIDE!

I watched as David, I mean_ the Doctor_, pulled levers and flipped switches. Then, I heard it. I heard that wonderfully brilliant noise! The sound of grinding metal, music to my ears.

"Allons-y!" he pulled one last lever.

The ground started to rumble. I took hold of something and ineffectively struggled to keep my balance. The TARDIS was tossing and turning, and I lost my grip. I hit the door and it swung open. Luckily, the ground broke my fall. -_-

I held my throbbing head and moaned. The Doctor stepped outside and looked at me, "Have YOU suffered from any head trauma lately?"

He breathed in his surroundings. I shakily stood up and wandered about. We appeared to be in someone's back yard. A stone path snaked its way through a garden. Daisies and roses of every color brought beauty to the yard.

"Earth 4072," the Doctor clapped his hands, "Alright, time to go back."

"So soon?" I complained. "Then what was the point of coming?"

"To prove that I am, indeed, the Doctor," he marched back into his little blue box.

I ignored his command and walked tosards the house, actually, it was more of a mansion. I marvelled at the intricate details and designs on the railings of the balcony and columns. I peered through a window into the kitchen. Marble counter tops and flooring. People drank wine and chatted amongst each other. They wore gorgeous dresses and suits.

I guess I was slightly under dressed. I looked down at my red dirt coated tenni-shoes and ripped jeans, and to top it all of, my t-shirt with some weird design on it. I always thought it to be an abstract image of two leaves and a berry.

I looked back through the window. A woman with piercing green eyes was glaring at me. She walked over to a man with slick black hair and a yellow polk-a-dot tie. Every step the lady took her blonde curls bounced. She whispered in the man's ear and . pointed towards me.


End file.
